


Can't help

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, But he's in love, Drabble, Dream is dumb, George is oblivious, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream felt guilty, his attitude towards Fundy was shitty, but in the end he really didn't regret anything.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 30





	Can't help

George was his.

Every little detail about him, was just so special and unique. Maybe this was because Dream is helpless in love with the king, but he wouldn't hesitate in doing anything for him, George was someone that the blonde really cared about.

So much have happened in the past few months, so many people have decided to live in the lands of dream smp and it would be fine. Dream didn't see problem with people living in his domains, but the war was definitely a problem. So many people have died, and the attempt of democracy was a big mess.

And when he didn't even expected something like this to happen, he found himself engaged to Fundy, don't get him wrong, Fundy was actually a nice living being and would be wonderful to have him as his significant other, but Dream heart always belonged to George.

Since from the start, George had Dream's heart in his hands, without even acknowledging it he had so much power and was oblivious about that. Dream would sleep in George's mushroom house, spend the day by the king's side, doing whatever he needed to please the brunette, just because he was in love.

Even thought Fundy could smell George on him, but the shape shifter never talked about it, Fundy would see him buying flowers for George and ignore it.

Dream felt guilty, his attitude towards Fundy was shitty, but in the end he really didn't regret anything. He just couldn't stop loving George and sometimes this love is too much that it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't shipp real people that's weird, this is just a ficlet and i decided to post, im just practicing writing in english, it isn't my first language so constructive criticism is always welcome


End file.
